Wedding canceled
by Chachos Bane
Summary: [AU] [Gruvia] —Lucy-san, ¿está segura de esto?. —Estoy segura de ello Juvia, quiero hacer las cosas bien. Suspiro la rubia mientras que la peliazul resignada agacho la mirada. —Gray, yo quería decir que...—Corta el rollo Natsu, haré las cosas como deben ser. Dos parejas en conflicto y una boda de por medio. —Perdóname por hacerte esperar tanto tiempo...


**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Holo~, ahmm paso a dejar un oneshot algo viejito que modifique y que segun quise dejarlo en primera persona, siento si está para el asco xD, pero espero que disfruten la lectura :3, Y antes de que me vengan con arena o los tipicos comentarios de "siempre le haces esto a Lucy", primero: me vale madre, Lucy no es de mis personajes favoritos, así que lo siento xD, yo no me la paso diciéndoles "porque le hacen bashing a Juvia" en otros fanfics y dejan que solo Lucy se vea mejor e.e, segundo: me gusta el nalu, es de mis parejas favoritas, obvio no más que el gruvia, el gruvia is my otp ;),. además trato de hacer que ambos personajes tengan buenos y malos tratos (haciendo referencia a Lucy, Juvia, Gray y Natsu), pero bueh! de nuevo espero que disfruten de la lectura!, los dejo y espero sus sensualotes reviews ;)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**~[W**edding **c**anceled**]~**

**.**

**~[Gruvia+Leve mención de NatsuxJuvia &amp; Graylu]~**

**.**

**.**

Estabas en la casa de tu prima Ultear junto a sus dos amigas terminando de arreglarte el traje y peinado, Lyon asomo la cabeza por el umbral para hacerte una señal de burla. Tú como persona madura solo lo ignoraste, o eso creías porque en tu mente le habías hecho una señal con tu dedo medio y le habías lanzado una sarta de maldiciones, pero claro, solo en tu mente. El teléfono de Ultear sonó y opto por dejar de arreglar tus alborotados cabellos negros, mientras que Meredy había terminado de rociarte algo de loción, ella salió porque Lyon le había pedido ayuda en algo _Estúpido Lyon, _habías pensado refunfuñando en voz baja, te miraste al espejo y tenías todo listo, te mirabas muy diferente, no ibas a decir que estabas nervioso, hace mucho que dejaste de estarlo, llevaste tus manos a la estúpida corbata que no ponía de su parte para ajustarse por lo cual empezaste a gruñir alguna que otra grosería. Te sorprendiste un poco al sentir otras manos pequeñas sobre las tuyas que fueron apartadas de la corbata, _Juvia…,_ Pensaste al ver a la peliazul ajustar tu corbata con sus manos más pequeñas que las tuyas, claro…solo a Juvia la dejabas que tuviera ese tipo de contacto contigo, con Ultear era pasable porque era tu prima-hermana y Meredy porque la conocías de años. Miraste a Juvia muy centrada haciendo el nudo de la corbata y no ibas a negar que ella se miraba muy linda con el entrecejo fruncido y arrugando un poco la nariz, sonreíste para tus adentros al verla sonreír en señal de que había terminado de ajustar tu corbata y de paso la pequeña flor que llevabas en el bolsillo izquierdo del traje.

—Gracias, Juvia. —Le respondiste sonriendo y tratando de no perderte en ella. Pues no ibas a negar más que ella se miraba hermosa con aquel vestido que tenía a juego con Ultear y Meredy, su cabello recogido en un peinado alto junto a unos mechones ondulados entornándole el rostro y su flequillo. Sin duda era una hermosura.

—Gray-sama, ¿Está seguro de que usted quiere c-…—Hiciste una señal con la mano para que ella dejara de hablar, no fuiste grosero, en absoluto ella noto claramente que no querías que tocaran ese tema.

Así que sin nada más que decir saliste del cuarto dejando a Juvia sola.

**.**

**.**

Por otro lado en una enorme mansión se encontraban un grupo de chicas arreglando a una de sus amigas en especial. Cepillaban sus cabellos rubios para que quedaran sedosos, otras se encargaban de maquillarla con colores que combinaran con sus ojos chocolates, su vestido estaba siendo ajustado haciendo resaltar sus exuberantes pechos. Una pelirroja había entrado con algo en manos y dos peliblancas guardaban algo en una caja. Sabes de quien hablo. Ambos esperaban ese día con ansias hace mucho y ahora se estaba cumpliendo, o tal vez no estabas seguro de ello. La puerta sonó al abrirse mostrando nuevamente a Juvia, la cual había entrado a esa habitación, pues al momento en que habías dejado la habitación ella hizo lo mismo y fue con las demás chicas, y como habías pensado antes ella se miraba radiante, miró a las chicas y sonrió mostrando un hermoso ramo de flores que fue directamente a entregar a la rubia que estaba frente al espejo.

—Pensé que no vendrías Juvia. —Añadió la rubia recibiendo el ramo gustosa mientras lo colocaba en la mesita del peinador y abrazaba a Juvia.

—Juvia no podría perderse un evento tan importante para Lucy-san. —Dijo la peliazul con felicidad fingida. Fingida tan bien que nadie en ese cuarto lo notaba.

La habitación estaba siendo desalojada poco a poco, pues las cosas estaban casi listas y solo quedaban la peliazul y la rubia en el cuarto. Juvia terminaba de acomodarle el cabello a Lucy mientras que al final le colocaba el velo que estaba en una caja. Y al finalizar sonrió tristemente y la abrazo para que no lo notara mientras que la rubia igual le regresaba el abrazo.

—Lucy-san, sé que no quieres hablar de ello, pero…¿has hablado con Gray sobre cómo te sientes al respecto? —La rubia se tensó al oír tales palabras de la boca de su prima y negó rotundamente con la cabeza haciendo bailar sus rubios cabellos. Oh mi estimado Gray, si Lucy supiera…

—No. Y no pienso decir nada…creo que es mejor que todo quede así…—Miró al suelo mordiendo su labio inferior. —Creo que es mejor que las cosas queden así…además…eso con Natsu ya fue…y…quiero hacer esto.

**.**

**.**

Y ahora te encontrabas saliendo de la casa de tu prima. Un amigo había pasado por ti y decidiste subir al coche yendo de copiloto con tu mejor amigo y rival Natsu. Ambos iban en silencio, sabías que tenían algo de qué hablar, pero tanto él como tú no sabían cómo. Antes habían hablado de eso, incluso antes de que la ceremonia aquella se fuese a celebrar. Pasaste con sumo cuidado una de tus manos por tus cabellos negros, no querías que los esfuerzos de Ultear se fueran al caño. Miraste por el retrovisor, topándote con tus ojos grises y buscando algo en que distraerte, pero te era imposible hasta que sentiste que el coche se detuvo y viste que faltaban pocas calles para llegar a la capilla privada en la que se llevaría a cabo una ceremonia.

—Gray, yo…

—Déjalo ya Natsu. —Dijiste sin más y de manera muy tranquila, mientras que Dragneel te miraba con el semblante lleno de decepción, pero no por ti. Sino por él mismo.

Sabías la razón de su semblante. Pero no dirías nada, habías esperado mucho tiempo para que Natsu dijera algo, pero eso que esperabas nunca llego, o al menos llego pero no de la manera correcta. El coche se había detenido, habían llegado a la pequeña capilla.

—Voy con Juvia. —Menciono Natsu sacándose el cinturón de seguridad.

_¡Sínico!, _Pensaste para tus adentros al ver a tu amigo bajar del coche y acercarse a la puerta de la iglesia donde Juvia lo esperaba. Suspiraste y sin más te bajaste al sentir la mirada de la peliazul en el auto. El lugar no era tan grande, al final de cuentas solo las amistades cercanas estaban presentes. Te sentiste levemente incomodo al sentir las miradas curiosas sobre ti. Alzaste la mirada y en el altar te topaste con Lucy, con la cual cruzaste miradas y ella te miraba con determinación. Dudaste en avanzar más, pero al final lo hiciste adentrándote lentamente, miraste como estaba Natsu a un lado de Juvia sosteniéndola de la cintura, mientras que Juvia, la cual se sentía un poco incomoda y solo tenía la mirada clavada en un punto fijo, conocías bien lo que su mirada quería decir. Dejaste de avanzar ante la mirada atenta de Lucy y quedaste a un metro de distancia de ella, al notar que no te acercabas ella frunció levemente el entrecejo.

—¿Sucede algo malo amor? —Sentiste algo de molestia al oírla decirte tales cosas.

Negaste con la cabeza y apartaste un poco la mirada para ver a Juvia, la cual había forcejado levemente con Natsu hasta soltarse completamente del pelirrosa. Y al final clavaste tus ojos grises en ella.

—Tenemos que hablar. —Le dijiste en voz baja.

—Podemos hacerlo después de la ceremonia ¿sí?, el cura y el juez ya no tardan en llegar. —Respondió Lucy.

—Me importan una mierda el juez y el cura. —Gruñiste por lo bajo. Tomando la muñeca de la rubia mientras dirigías a ambos a una de las salas comunes de la capilla.

Los demás invitados quedaron atónitos ante tal acción y comenzaron a murmurar cosas. Mientras que Natsu iba tras de ustedes seguido de Juvia, aunque está última fue detenida por unos instantes.

—Juvia. —La saludo una pelirroja. —No sabía que eras de las damas de Gray.

—¡Erza-san! —Había exclamado Juvia al ser detenida por la nombrada. —Bueno, como Ultear y yo somos buenas amigas, me lo pidió de favor.

—Me alegro por ti Juvia. —Dijo la pelirroja con orgullo.

—Erza-san, Juvia no quiere ser grosera, pero ella tiene algo que hacer. —Y sin más Juvia se libró de Erza, corriendo en dirección a donde te habías ido con Lucy y Natsu los había seguido.

Ella llego y los escucho discutir sin gritos detrás de una puerta que estaba levemente abierta.

—¿Desde…desde cuando lo sabes? —Se escuchaba la voz quedada de Lucy bajo tu mirada gris.

—Desde hace tiempo.

—¿Por qué….porque esperaste hasta hoy…?

—Lucy, yo esperaba a que me lo dijeras, algunas veces fui tan obvio esperando a que me lo dijeras y tu nunca dijiste nada.

—Yo…

—No me interesa, no quiero escuchar explicaciones tontas Lucy, ¿Crees que Juvia y yo no sabíamos nada de sus constantes engaños?

Oh si, al fin habías sacado a flote todo lo que tenías guardado por algunos meses atrás. Sabías perfectamente lo que había pasado y aún pasaba entre tú mejor amigo y Lucy. Por alguna razón no te enojaste al enterarte de ello. Y todo era porque el cariño que alguna vez tenías por ella simplemente se desvaneció con el paso de los años. Sabías, lo sabías bien y muchas veces te lo dijiste a ti mismo…eso no iba a funcionar, o al menos no por mucho tiempo. Detrás de la puerta estaban Natsu y Juvia escuchando lo que hablabas con Lucy. Natsu miró algo mosqueado a la peliazul de a un lado, la tomo de la muñeca y se alejo un poco con ella hasta que llegaron a la vuelta del pasillo.

—Juvia…¿Tú…tú lo sabías?

—Sí, lo supe siempre Natsu-san.

—¿¡Y porque te lo callaste!? —Grito tu amigo el pelirosa con algo de frustración.

—¡Eso mismo se pregunta Juvia! —Protesto la peliazul. —Juvia…Juvia esperaba que fuera usted quien se lo dijera, Natsu-san siempre es de decir lo que piensa sin importar lo que a los demás le importe, pero con esto Juvia se equivoco.

Habías alcanzado a escuchar algo de los gritos que provenían de afuera, pero poco a poco se iban disminuyendo. Luego pasaste tu mirada gris de nuevo a la rubia.

—Lucy, esto no va a ser. —Viste como alzo la cabeza y te miraba con confusión. —Se cancela la boda.

—¿Qué?

—Que no habrá boda, se cancela todo el show. —Respondiste quedadamente.

—No puedes…no…—La rubia comenzaba entrar poco a poco en pánico al momento en que ella se acercaba a ti y te tocaba el rostro. —Gray no…nosotros…yo…¿¡Que vamos a decirle a los invitados!?

Con la poca cordura que tenías y te permitía no ser agresivo con ella, le apartaste lentamente las manos de tu cara y pensabas que palabras usar. La verdad era que no querías ser duro con ella, sabías que ella, como toda mujer era demasiado sensible y lo que menos querías era ver que llorara.

—Solo cancélala, yo no pienso decir nada. —Dijiste tranquilamente mientras te desfajabas la camisa.

—¡Gray! —Hiciste una señal con la mano para que hiciera silencio.

—Lucy, se hace tarde.

—¿Con quién te vas?

—Con alguien que me ha esperado siempre y siempre ha estado para mí. —Respondiste como si fuese lo más obvio y ella apretó los dientes, no por celos, si no porque la situación estaba yéndose de sus manos.

—¿Conozco a esa persona? —Te pregunto con la cabeza abajo.

—Casi se parece a ti, pero tú estás lejos de parecerte a ella. —Fue lo único que respondiste mientras salías de aquella habitación.

Te sentías con un gran peso menos de encima, habías hecho las cosas como eran, bien y sobre todo, no fuiste para nada brusco, tal vez si algo seco, pero fue lo mejor, tanto para Lucy como para ti. Diste la vuelta en el pasillo y ya no estaban ni Natsu ni Juvia. Del pasillo aquel saliste en medio de donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, tenías encima de ti las miradas curiosas de los invitados. Apretaste tus labios formando una línea tensa, ignorabas a los curiosos y con tus ojos buscabas un punto fijo. Hasta que la ubicaste y las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, te fuiste directo a la salida pasándola por alto hasta que te detuviste en la puerta y la miraste de reojo. Juvia que no era ajena a lo que pasaba se levanto sin pensarlo y al igual que tu bajo la mirada de los demás se fue corriendo detrás de ti.

Cuando ella llego a ti, la tomaste de la mano y ambos salieron juntos de la capilla. Claro podían escuchar los murmullos de las personas curiosas. Viste a lo lejos como llegaba el idiota de Lyon junto a tu moto, le agradecías mentalmente a ese que llamabas idiota, bajaron las pocas escaleras y te acercaste al albino.

—Ten, sabía que esto pasaría. —Te dijo Lyon mientras te lanzaba un par de cascos que venían ganchados en un extremo de la moto.

—Gracias. —Dijiste con una ligera sonrisa al pescar los cascos que te había lanzado tu primo. —Ponte este. —Añadiste a la par que le entregabas un casco a Juvia y te montabas en la moto.

—Sí. —Dijo ella de manera sonriente mientras se ponía el casco y acto seguido ella te imitaba al subirse a la moto y posaba sus brazos alrededor de tu cintura dejando sus manos en el centro de tu abdomen.

—¿Estás segura de esto?, corres riesgo de arrepentirte después Juvia.

—Juvia siempre está firme en sus decisiones y más si es estar al lado de Gray-sama.

Sonreíste al escuchar sus palabras tan firmes, eran tan firmes como la primera vez que ella te confeso que estaba enamorada de ti. Posaste una de tus manos encima de las suyas y le diste un ligero apretón reconfortante sobando su dorso con tu pulgar y al final arrancaste la moto. Ahora no les importaba ser el centro de atención de Lucy y Natsu, los cuales habían salido corriendo a ver cómo te marchabas con Juvia.

—Sin duda Gray se tardo en hacer lo que realmente quería. —Decía Lyon, que se encontraba con una sonrisa feliz por tus acciones.

—No creo que sea Gray él único en tardarse. —Añadió Ultear dándole ligeros golpecitos con el codo al albino y mirando a Meredy de una manera algo picara.

—¡No sabemos de que hablas! —Gritaron a la par algo abochornados.

Lucy estaba con la mirada perdida, viendo como tu silueta y la de Juvia en la moto se perdía entre los demás coches. Natsu estaba igual que ella, pero ambos sentían un ligero vacío en sus estómagos, Lucy estaba con la cabeza agachada, pero Natsu quien estaba a su lado le tomo la mano dándole un ligero apretón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por otro lado, te detuviste aparcando tu moto en un mirador, bajaste dejando tu casco de lado y después la ayudaste a ella a bajar tomando su mano. Te dirigiste junto con ella cerca de un enorme árbol, cubriéndolos a ambos de los rayos del sol, podías percibir que tan fascinada y asombrada estaba la peliazul con tal vista que tenía de toda la ciudad y parte del mar, en el cual se reflejaban algunos rayos del sol ocasionando que se vieran como pequeños destellos. Te gustaba verla sonreír y con ese brillo en sus ojos, un brillo que sabías que solo ocasionabas tú. Soltaste su mano unos instantes y te posicionaste detrás de ella mientras colocabas tus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura y recargabas tu barbilla entre el hueco de su cuello y hombro, aspirando ligeramente su aroma a frescura.

—¿Pasa algo malo Gray-sama? —Te pregunto con la voz levemente temblorosa. Sabías que se escuchaba así por tu repentina cercanía con ella, sonreíste para tus adentros y la apretaste más a tu cuerpo.

—Nada…—Pensaste en que palabras usar, sabías que no eras del todo bueno con las mujeres, o con Juvia en este caso. Hundiste más tu cara en su cuello aspirando su esencia, además de que querías que no viera tu rostro enrojecido por la pena y vergüenza. —Perdón…perdón por haberte hecho esperar tanto…

La sentiste dar un pequeño respingo por tus palabras recién dichas, luego sentiste como sus pequeñas manos tomaban a las tuyas, y aunque no la vieras sabías que estaba sonriendo.

—Juvia siempre esperará a Gray-sama.

Definitivamente no podías Gray. Esa mujer, de alguna manera siempre terminaba sorprendiéndote. Sonreíste y la abrazaste con más fuerzas y llevaste tus labios hacia su mejilla mientras le repartías besos de manera lenta. Sabías que de alguna manera haber cancelado tu boda con la prima de la mujer a la cual abrazabas ahora, fue la mejor opción, fuiste duro con Lucy al decirle que la otra persona estaba lejos de ser como ella, pero era la verdad. Juvia estaba muy lejos de ser como Lucy, por qué sabías que Juvia te quería enserio y como ella misma dijo, estaba dispuesta a esperar siempre por ti, pero sabías que esa espera había terminado.

**~Fin~**

**.**

* * *

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado xDu, sin más me retiro owo**

**~Chachos~**


End file.
